Fairies, Sprites and A Little Bit of Vampires
by BieberHendersongrl
Summary: A mythology!AU featuring, Zerrie, Jadesy/Jiam, Larry and Leighiall. Inspired by Romeo & Juliet, in which fairies and sprites are forbidden to fall in love and vampires keep starting wars.
1. Chapter 1

Fairies, Sprites and a Little Bit of Vampires

Chapter 1

Perrie Edwards sighed as she twirled her tiny, pale feet in the sparkling blue water. It was sunny out and she felt her delicate skin heating up with each second that ticked by. Her mother had always told her not to spend too much time outside in this particular kind of weather; it would burn her precious complexion and reduce her magic for a time, but Perrie never listened. She enjoyed the sunny atmosphere almost as much as she enjoyed taking a dip in Sprite's Lake.

But today she didn't feel like swimming. She really didn't know why. She just had these days sometimes, where she just didn't feel like doing or being anything.

The head psychiatrist of the fae has diagnosed it as over production of magic dust, which in turn, affected her moods. But Perrie still didn't feel like she had a real answer to why she felt this way sometimes.

A cool breeze passed by, blowing her golden blonde hair, pulled back in a bun and lilac-laced crown, as well as her homework around on the smooth rock where she was sitting. Carefully, she gathered the papers in her little, white hands and stepped on to the grassy shore, heading back to her tulip home.

But a sudden bubbling from the shiny, cerulean water stopped her in her tracks. She knew what that meant. The sprites were coming and fairies were forbidden to talk to them.

Awhile back there had been a great war between the two beings, ending in an angry separation. Afterwards, it was strictly prohibited that one associate with another in any manner with the other and if such a thing occurred, serious punishment from both sides would ensue.

But that still didn't explain why fairies were allowed at Sprite's Lake. Perrie always thought it was because the rule of the fae, which had expanded in rules and regulations ever since the war had been won. But that was the only piece of sprite territory the fae had chosen to take, yet no one knew why.

Perrie looked back behind her, curious to have a peek at one of the little creature popping out of the water. She had seen plenty of them before, but she didn't dare say a thing to them in fear of the flowers surrounding the pond tattling on her to the other fairies.

That was another thing about fairies; they had a close connection with nature. Talking to plants and land animals was just an everyday thing to these individuals. Sprites, however, could converse with the water and air and all the creatures of the ocean. It was a special ability that appeared at birth for each.

The bubbling got louder and soon enough, three teensy little heads poked out of the water, sniffing around for the cattails that grew by the water's edge. Perrie looked at them all for a moment before turning away and flying quickly back to her safe, cozy tulip. But her mind was in haze as she flapped her sparkly pink wings. For some reason she flew behind the trees in the forest surrounding the lake to watch the little sprites as they played and searched for food.

She peered through the long branches and pretty, green leaves. She saw one of them, a curly-haired bloke with dimples in his cheeks, giggle and splash another as they played.

"Come on, Lou! We're going to miss out on the best catties if you don't hurry!" he exclaimed.

Another sprite, Louis, Perrie guessed, splashed over after his friend, excitedly.

"You coming, Z?" the blue eyed sprite called out to the last one of them, who Perrie saw to be a boy with tall black hair and dark eyes.

She gulped and stared at him, mesmerized by his beauty, before she shook her head and mentally slapped herself. He was a _sprite_, after all, and to have romantic feelings for one would just be an abomination and a betrayal to the fae.

She glanced at him one last time, before quickly flying away, still hearing their chatter in the distance.

Her short, lavender dress flowed behind her as she scurried away, desperately trying to get those eyes out of her mind.

This boy was beautiful. More beautiful than any fairy boy she had ever seen and she had seen plenty of them. But this, this was different. She was at a standstill with her mind.

She just didn't understand. Was she under some kind of spell? There were no goblins around or gremlins, who were both notorious for their mischievous behavior. And the plants were all in good nature; she hadn't sensed anything wrong with them whatsoever.

Perrie pushed back her flower headband and carried on home, still thinking of her brown-eyed wonder and feeling guiltier than she had ever felt before.

It just wasn't right and she knew it, but why was she so caught up in this boy, this _sprite_, whom she had never even seen before this day came? It was always said that a fairy would know her true love as soon as she saw him, but she thought that only applied to other fairies.

But she couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here, put the mandrake roots in now."Perrie's best friend Jade said. "Me mam always told me these were the secret to making good bread."

It was Tuesday, the day following Perrie's big discovery and she and Jade, a tiny little fairy with a squeaky little voice and cherry-violet hair, were baking bread for a class assignment in their Home Ec. class.

Perrie carefully fetched the grainy ground up roots and poured it in the flour mixture the two had already created. Then, she carefully stirred it around, adding bits of magic dust to give it more of a flare when it came out.

"Not too much, Pez," Jade said, worriedly. She wanted a perfect grade on this to help raise it from their last disastrous attempt at making gelatin.

Both girls looked up as Perrie's mam, Debbie, stepped into the warm kitchen. She took one look at the bread mixture and flour-covered everything and began to panic.

"You girls know what you are doing, right?" she asked as calm as she could possibly be. She remembered the gelatin incident too, and frankly, she didn't want to be the one cleaning up the walls and ceiling again from an explosion.

"Yes, mam," Perrie said gently, as she poured the stirred up mixture into the buttery one. She smiled with excitement.

"This one's been excited all day, haven't ya," Jade teased her. "Been off in la-la land for the most of it."

Perrie blushed. She hadn't told anyone what she had seen yesterday. Rather, between rapid heartbeats and twirling around in the air, she had let her energy and ecstasy out.

"Why's that, Per?" her mam said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've been sayin' it's because of that bloke, Niall, that she's always got her eyes on," Jade giggled. "But she keeps on denyin' me."

Perrie rolled her blue eyes and mixed the bread batter together.

"It's not about some bloke," she said with forced exasperation. "I'm just happy, that's all."

"You get these moods, sometimes, little girl," Debbie said, pointedly. "And you know what Doctor Field says to about them."

"Mam," Perrie whined, this time for real. "That never works. It just makes me sad and magic-drained. He's an old vampire bunny, anyways."

Whenever her mam caught her being too happy or too sad, she instructed Perrie to go to the dust pond and shake off as much magic dust as she could until she felt more stable. But the tiny blonde fairy insisted that it never worked and left her feeling more awful than before.

"Perrie!" her mam exclaimed. "I will not have you talk about him that way! You know what he's done for our family, young lady."

Perrie sulked and looked down at the goopy mixture in her hands. She hated when her mam did this to her.

"I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth. "It's just that his method never works and you know that mam!"

"I expect to see you _and_ Jade out at the pond as soon as this bread business is over," Debbie said and stalked away angrily.

Perrie slumped down and tried not to let her lip quiver from the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Why did her mam have to this? Perrie felt like she couldn't even be happy around her anymore without having to blow it all away in that wretched dust pond.

Jade silently poured the dough into the bread machine and turned it on.

"You gonna come, Pez?" she said quietly.

Perrie's delicate hands curled into fists.

"Why does she always do this to me, Jade?" Tears ran down the poor blonde's face as she struggled to control her anger.

"Shh, it's okay, babe," Jade hooked an arm under her best friend's and slowly but surely lifted her up. "Let's just go to the pond and you can shake off the dust and then we can get back to our bread making, yeah?"

Perrie scrunched up her face, but nodded and let Jade drag her out of the soft, tulip petal door.

The warm smell of baked bread stemmed from the kitchen in the tiny flower house, but Perrie still felt cold. She was weakened from shaking her magic dust, angrily off her shoulders and she was sad.

"Jade?" she said, suddenly.

Her best friend looked up from her mobile phone, wrapped in rose petals, on her seat on the couch next to Perrie.

"Yes, Pez?"

"What if a fairy fell in love with a sprite? What do you think w-"

"Perrie!" Jade's voice sounded alarmed. "You haven't been reading those naughty stories on your mobile, have you?"

"No," Perrie lied. Last night she had looked up plenty of them, curious to see how other people, outside of her family and friends, of course, felt about it.

"Don't say that, Pez," Jade warned. "You know that's forbidden in all circumstances."

She paused for a moment.

"Maybe it's time to get you in bed, Perrie," she said and took her friend's hand. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Perrie said silently. "I'd like that."


End file.
